Cupid
by silver-blood-11
Summary: -Oneshot- "Don't turn my words into deception and lies." "And it lead me into this!" Hermione misinterprets Draco's words and actions. Draco is helpless and doesn't know what to do. Would Hermione even listen to what Draco has to say?


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. This oneshot is based on a song by 112, "CUPID", hence the title.

Author's Note: I love the song and since I've been listening to it on repeat, my brain started working and I had to get this out hoping this would end my writer's block. I know this is short and quite a bit messy but I wanted to get this out of my brain since it has been playing with it for a while. Thank you and please review. :)

* * *

_I'll meet you in the Ice Cream Shop in 10minutes._

_DM_

"What do you want from me Draco?" Hermione asked herself. She doesn't want any rollercoaster ride right now. Whatever happened with the two of them was done. She can't believe she fell for his charms. The said charms that he used to get her into bed.

* * *

"Would you trust me?" Draco asked

"It's not a matter of trust Draco. It's a matter of being honest."

"Yes, and by being honest, you need to trust the other person."

At this, Hermione sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you." Draco replied.

Hermione looked at Draco. It has been two months after they had separated. Draco looked terrible. And so did Hermione.

"I don't think that really worked out. I'm leaving." Hermione reached for her jacket and left through the door, leaving Draco behind staring at her.

* * *

"What really happened Draco?" Blaise asked as he sat in front of his friend holding a similar glass of firewhiskey as Draco did.

"I don't know. I fucked up. That's it. And she won't take me back." Draco downed his glass and collapsed at his chair.

"Tell her the truth." Blaise replied.

"She won't even listen. What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Hermione was at the coffee shop talking to Ginny.

"So would you mind telling me what really happened between you and Draco?"

"So you're on a first name basis with him too?" Hermione retorted.

"Hermione, I'm trying to help you. If calling him Draco in front of you would help you tell me what the problem is, I will."

"I don't know what to do Ginny. He just laid it out on the table. How was I supposed to react after what we had agreed on?"

"What exactly was your agreement?"

"That whatever we had was something for pleasure. And I saw him with Fleur's sister the day before he told me what he wanted."

"So you're telling me he didn't tell you anything about being committed with each other?"

"I don't know Ginny. I just thought that whatever we had was just physical. That's all that it has been until his stupid brain decided to ruin what we had."

"That's exactly what's wrong with you Hermione, you judge the situation before you even listen to the person. Maybe that's what you have to do. Listen to him Hermione." Ginny left so Hermione could contemplate on what happened. It was obvious to everybody what was happening.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Draco?" Hermione's voice disrupted Draco's thoughts who was looking out his window. They were at his manor and both were in a state of undress._

_"Hey, up already?" Draco replied as he went back to bed with Hermione._

_"I was just thinking."_

_"You should stop thinking sometime. Sometimes, it makes a fool out of you." Draco whispered._

_"I heard what you said before you fell asleep." Hermione mentioned._

_"Hm?" Draco looked at her questioningly._

_"You probably thought I was asleep but I heard you saying that you wanted a real relationship out of this."_

_Draco sighed, "I do Hermione. I hope you want to give this a try."_

_"Do you think its worth it? I thought we agreed on this being for pleasure?"_

_"Yes, that's why we should try it."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea, Draco."_

* * *

"So, why this sudden meeting Harry?" Hermione asked as she fiddled with the table napkin on the table.

"Just listen Hermione. Please?"

She looked at Harry as he said this and wondered what his friend was up to. Then, Draco and Blaise came into the restaurant and she knew what Harry meant.

"I'm leaving Harry. I can't believe you." Hermione immediately stood up but was stopped by Blaise.

"I think you should listen to what Draco has to say here. Just take a seat Hermione." Blaise said. Hermione knew that Ginny told Blaise to do this because she would have resisted if it was Ginny who was there.

Harry and Blaise left the two together on the table and waited at another not so far away so they could keep an eye on them.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that I had no-"

"Stop Draco. You know what my answer is."

"Hermione, please just listen to me, this once."

"I listened to you before and it got me into this trouble." Hermione off handedly replied.

"So you're telling me that this was a mistake?" Draco asked.

"We knew what it was from the beginning."

"But you just thought of what would happen, you never thought of what my words meant?"

"What words Draco? Your words of promise such as 'I'll never leave you' or 'I care for you' or far better 'I love you'? Is that what you want me to believe in? Because last time I checked, Malfoy's never associate themselves with muggleborns like me!" Hermione screamed. At that point, the customers at the restaurant were looking at them.

"Don't turn my words into deceptions and lies. I never lied, cheated, or did anything that would upset you Hermione. I knew that our agreement was never clear on what we were but we knew that somehow it would lead into something." Draco explained.

"Yes and it lead me into this! A sobbing girl knowing that I won't have a chance to be together with you because you're the famous Draco Malfoy. What would you want with me when you had every other bloody girl out there waiting for you and I knew that at any moment you would be leaving me!"

"I want to give this a try Hermione. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you." Draco whispered.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Draco admitting his feelings.

"You might've misconstrued my words when I said what we were doing was for pleasure. It was for physical pleasure but at the same time an emotional one. And I was being true to that agreement. I hope you consider."

"I don't want to enter another commitment with you when I know that one day you'll leave me. I saw you with Fleur's sister the day before you admitted to me what you wanted. I don't what to be cheated on." Hermione replied.

"I never cheated when we were together Hermione." Draco strongly said.

"So you mean that by being with other girls in public and not with me is not cheating?! I don't get what you want from me! It's not funny Draco!"

"You were the one who said you'd rather keep this within our friends. I wanted to go public remember, I asked you once but you said you don't want to risk it! I was with Fleur's sister that day before because of this!" At that point, Draco took out a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it for Hermione to see, who in turned gasped at what was laying in the box.

"I want you to give this a try. I love you Hermione. I'll wait for you no matter what. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." At this, he stood up and screamed, "I love you Hermione Granger! I bloody do!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Thanks!:)

* * *


End file.
